Klaire
by sprntrl grl
Summary: An OC fic, involving Sam during his time at Stanford, and Jessica's death. It's more about the OC than Sam, but he and Jess are a big part of it. R&R, please? Thanks to SecretStrangeAngel for beta-ing. Complete.
1. Chapter 1: Enter Klaire

Klaire Aramante was a very special girl. Growing up fatherless, raised by her (sometimes) single mother, Klaire had endured a lot in her eighteen odd years. She'd had to help her mother pay the bills. She helped take care of her little brother, Dimitri. Dimitri – who was affectionately called 'Tri – was technically her half brother, since her mother had married a Russian when she was seven. They divorced two years later, and 'Tri's father had walked away and never looked back.

Klaire was getting ready to go to college now, and she was worried about her mother and 'Tri. Rachel was sometimes careless, and there were times when it could be said that she was a bad mother, but she loved her kids more than some "good" parents that Klaire knew.

'Tri was only ten. Klaire promised him that she would call often and come back to visit whenever she could. 'Tri was surly and wouldn't answer her, afraid to lose his sister, the one constant he had.

"Now, Mom, remember, the phone bill is due in a few days."

Rachel nodded off-handedly. "I know; I'll get it, don't worry."

But Klaire had to worry. After all, if she didn't, who else would? That's how it had been in the past. If she didn't do it, then the things that needed to be done wouldn't get done.

Stanford was a long ways away, so if she wasn't there, she was afraid that nothing would get done or paid on time. Stanford was a lucky break combined with hard work and effort on Klaire's part. She always worked hard. It provided her with a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity: a full ride to an Ivy League school. Rachel was always proud of her daughter, but Klaire wanted to make something of herself.

"And remember, 'Tri has a parent-teacher conference next week that you have to go to. Okay?"

"I got it, Klaire." Rachel seemed dour for a moment, but then she brightened and said, "I'll miss you, Sweetheart."

"Miss you, too, Mom," she said as she gave her mother a hug. "I'll call soon, okay?"

Rachel nodded. Klaire turned her attention to her little brother. "'Tri," she started, "I know you're mad at me. I _promise,_" she emphasized, "_promise _that I'll write or call or visit or whatever you want me to do. Okay?"

'Tri glared at her. "I don't want you to call," he said in a monotone. "I don't want you to write either. Don't come back," he said.

His words hurt Klaire, but she pretended not to care. "Okay," she said, in a whatever-you-say tone of voice, "I won't." She said goodbye and reminded her mother once more, "Don't forget about the phone bill, okay? And 'Tri's conference."

"I won't," Rachel said as her daughter got into her car. "We'll see you later, right?" After Klaire nodded, Rachel leaned in towards her daughter's open window. "'Tri didn't mean what he said. You know that, right? He's just hurt that you're leaving."

Klaire nodded, but she didn't say that it still hurt just the same. She turned the key in the ignition.

"Bye, Mom." Once her mother went back to her brother, she threw the car into reverse and backed out of the driveway.

With one last glance at her family in her rear-view mirror, she flew down the street, on to a new life.

* * *

Review, if you would be so kind. I promise, Sam will appear shortly.


	2. Chapter 2: The Sound of Settling

Two weeks into the school year, and Klaire was doing fine, though she missed her mother and brother. She'd called home a few times and written a couple of emails, but 'Tri hadn't wanted to talk to her, nor had he written back. Rachel was busy a lot of the time, juggling her jobs while keeping up on the bills. She'd forgotten a few, and Klaire had started emailing her reminders, if only to try and help her mother.

Klaire's roommate was a freshman, like herself. Her name was Jessica Lee Moore. Klaire couldn't remember what it was off the top of her head that she was majoring in – if she had even decided on anything.

Jessica was nice. She was a pretty blonde, but whip smart – the polar opposite of the stereotype. She and Klaire were almost friends. They'd taken to hanging out together, since they saw a lot of each other around campus, and seemed to get along well. The two of them added others to their group until a month into the year, when they had eight or nine friends in a close-knit circle.

Klaire and Angela, one of Klaire's new friends, were in Art History together – a class they both had decided to take just for the hell of it. For Klaire, unless she decided to work at a museum, it had no practical purpose. Angela just liked art.

Most of the time, however, instead of listening to the professor, the women spent the time gawking at a (in Angela's words) "god-awful gorgeous guy". With some investigation, the managed to learn his name: Sam Winchester. Angela and Klaire would pass notes, speculating about him.

Angela shared a rumor she'd heard: Sam Winchester's father had supposedly disowned him. His mother had died when he was a child, and he had been raised by a rich father that had no time for his kids.

Klaire didn't believe a word of it. She'd learned to never believe rumors, as they were seldom true. But she agreed that seemed as if he'd been through a lot. She imagined that _something_ had to have happened to him. She just didn't know what.

A few months into the school year, Angela and Klaire decided it was time to befriend Sam Winchester. Besides the fact that he was gorgeous, Klaire wanted to know what had happened to him in his past. She was insatiably curious.

"Hi," she said, cornering him one day after class.

"Hi," he returned as he gathered his books. He seemed wary at first, but Angela's good-natured chatter and Klaire's smile eventually won him over.

By the end of the week, they were practically best friends. Klaire introduced Sam to Jessica.

And that, Jessica would later say, was when she fell in love with him.


	3. Chapter 3: Speculation

Despite Sam and Jessica's serious relationship, Jessica confided to Klaire that she still couldn't get him to talk about his family, or lack thereof. He would only respond to questions with his standard answer: "My dad and I don't get along, and my brother Dean agrees with my dad." He would generally shrug, as if he didn't care. When asked about his mother, he'd say, "My mom died when I was a kid. I don't really remember her."

Sometimes, if someone in their group of friends was telling a story, Sam would smile and open his mouth as if he was going to tell a similar funny or touching story, but would suddenly stop himself. He would be quiet for a while until the subject moved on.

Jessica constantly tried to get him to open up, but he was like an old antique chest with a padlock. Kicking and poking at the lock wouldn't unlock it, no matter how much you poked or prodded.

Sam knew all about Jessica's family – her two brothers, her parents – who were divorced and had since remarried. He knew about her uncle's time in the loony bin, and her cousin's heroin addiction. All the information that Jess knew about Sam's family, however, she could fit in the palm of her hand.

She and Klaire spent hours when there was nothing to do speculating about Sam's past. Klaire remembered one afternoon in particular. It was raining outside, and there was a good hour and a half until their next class.

"Maybe he's an undercover cop or something," Klaire suggested.

"Eh," said Jess. "I don't think so." She paused, thinking, stretched out on her bed. She watched as Klaire moved herself so her head hung off the side of the bed, her hair swinging crazily. "I think something must have happened to his family. A tragedy of some kind. Maybe his father actually killed his mother or something."

Klaire shrugged – or at least attempted to. Shrugging isn't something easily done when your head is upside down. "It's possible," she said. "I still think someone's got a big secret in his family. Maybe there's a bunch of murderers or something. Or he's part of a mob of some type." Klaire closed her eyes. Her face was slowly turning red, and soon she moved, laying herself properly flat on the bed again. "I don't know what it could be."

"It's starting to drive me nuts," Jessica said. "I know he doesn't have to tell me if he doesn't want to – but I _want to know_." She sighed. "I can't just tell him that I want to know. I don't want to be nosy. But what if he was involved in something awful? A murder or a rape?"

Klaire shook her head. "No. I don't think Sam could do it. Murder, I mean."

Jess nodded, thinking. "I just wonder what's so bad about his family that he won't even tell me about it."

Klaire nodded. "It must be something pretty bad."

"_Exactly_," said Jess.


	4. Chapter 4: Home

For Klaire, the weeks blurred together, and it was summer break before she knew it. She had to help Jess pack up her things – she and Sam were moving in together.

She also had to get her own things together. She hadn't been back to see her mother and brother since Christmas. She was sure to be met with a cold reception – 'Tri didn't want to see her still, and Rachel had a new boyfriend, one that Klaire didn't like. Unfortunately, the feeling was mutual.

Moving Jess' things took a few days, but finally Jess was settled into an apartment with Sam. Klaire'd never seen a happier couple.

Less than happy things awaited her at home.

When she finally arrived, her mother was at work. 'Tri was home, watching television. He didn't look up when she came in the front door, nor did he respond to her greeting.

"Okay, then," she muttered to herself, irritated.

After she put her things away, slightly irked, she stood in front of the television. "'Tri," she said, "You need to listen to me. Okay? Just answer my question."

'Tri glared at her. If looks could kill, she would have been dead in a second flat. There would have been no chance for her, either. No hope of recovery.

"What?" he asked sharply. The hurt and anger in his words was evident.

"Why are you mad at me?"

'Tri looked at her for a moment before saying incredulously, "You _left _me here. Alone. With Mom. And now with her new boyfriend. Do you realize how much that sucks? And you're off at college, having a great time, talking about your _boyfriend_ and your friends and your classes."

"I don't have a boyfriend."

'Tri scowled. "Well, that guy you were talking about a lot in your emails."

"That's my friend's boyfriend. I don't have a boyfriend," she repeated.

'Tri's scowl softened, but not by much.

"Well, you left me here with Mom and David." David was Rachel's boyfriend. "He doesn't like me. And I know you know that he doesn't like you either," he said. "He's been hanging around all the time. Mom's basically been ignoring me."

Klaire sighed. "I'm sorry, buddy. You know Mom sometimes has a blind spot with men. And money. And schedules." After a moment, she added, "And us."

'Tri shrugged. "Sometimes it's nice. I can do whatever I want and no one notices. But then again, I've needed shoes for a month now, and Mom hasn't even heard me asking if I can get a new pair. I _hate_ being ignored!" he let out in a burst.

"I'll take you," Klaire offered. "Whenever you want to go, 'Tri."

'Tri nodded.

* * *

Klaire had a fight with her mother about David. She tried to open Rachel's eyes as to what was happening with her son, but the older woman refused to listen. This was not altogether unusual. Generally, she just patronized her daughter – but this time, she was in full on rampage mode.

While Klaire screamed at her mother, a part of her wondered if Sam Winchester's family was anything like this.


	5. Chapter 5: Reunited

When Klaire returned to Stanford, things felt positively dismal on her end. Sam and Jess were in love, and her other friends were perfectly happy, but her mother was furious with her. At least 'Tri was talking to her now.

The first time she saw Jess after her holiday, she asked her friend about her own vacation. "I'm terrible at keeping touch. I know I said I would email you over break. Sorry."

Jess smiled. "It doesn't matter. Sam met my parents over break, that's all. My mother liked him. My father did too, surprisingly. My brothers seemed to approve, even. They played football for a few hours." Jess continued on in this vein for a few more moments, before finishing and asking, "What about your holiday, Klaire?"

Klaire shrugged. "My mother and I got into a fight about her latest boyfriend. He hates the both of us – Dimitri and I. 'Tri and I are back on speaking terms, though. Finally. But now my mother and I aren't. Same old, same old."

Jess nodded sympathetically. "That sucks," she sympathized.

Klaire shrugged. "It's alright. I've gotten used to it by now. Tell Sam 'hello' when you see him next. I'm glad you two are happy," she added, before saying, "I've got to run – I'll be late for class."


	6. Chapter 6: One Year Later, October

One year later, Klaire was still at Stanford. The year had passed the similar to the previous – fights with her mother and brother, Jess and Sam still beside themselves with happiness, her other friends living their own lives. The only new developments were Rachel's marriage to David – 'Tri had not taken that well – and Klaire's own boyfriend or two. The relationships had ended rather quickly, both boys being rather immature.

It was October now – Halloween. Jess had dressed up as a nurse. Klaire and the others had spent a while trying to decide what they were going to be at the party they were all attending later that night. Angela finally decided that she would be a vampire. "Vampires are sexy," she'd explained with a giggle.

Klaire had finally decided on a cat. Why not?

At the party, Klaire and Angela hung out together most of the time, both dateless. Jess and Sam were off together. Klaire had seen him kissing her across a table at one point. She was glad that somebody she knew was truly happy.

* * *

Klaire lay in bed the next day, not wanting to get up. She had a hangover bigger than the state of Montana, and she didn't want to go to class. She'd made up her mind to skip the day's workload when there came a knock at the door.

Groaning, Klaire got up and put on a robe over her pajamas before shuffling over to answer the door, yawning as she went.

"Who is it?" she asked, as she turned the knob and opened the door.

It was Jess, looking distraught and concerned.

Klaire let her in without a word. "What's wrong?" she asked as Jess sat down, looking worried.

"It's Sam," she said, and without another word from Klaire, began to explain. "His brother came in the middle of the night, and told Sam that their father was on a 'hunting trip' and he hadn't been home in a while. Sam _went _with him. He said he'd be home in time for his review on Monday. I just have this awful feeling that something horrible is going to happen. I _know _it is. It's like I can _feel_ it."

"I'm sure it's nothing," Klaire said, trying to soothe Jessica's fears. "Don't worry about it."

"I didn't like his brother," Jess continued. "Something wasn't right about him. It seemed like a charade, the whole thing. Sam never talked about his family, _never._ He hardly mentioned his brother at all. He only said that Dean was older than he was, and that he was a bit of an ass sometimes. And he was. He told me that I was out of Sam's league."

Despite Klaire's best efforts to tell Jess that everything would be fine, Jess still went back to her apartment feeling worried, nervous, and afraid.

Tomorrow night Sam was coming home, Klaire said, "So by then all your worries will have seemed pointless. Don't _worry_, Jess."

Jess had nodded patronizingly. "I won't, I won't," she promised.

But she did.


	7. Chapter 7: The End

Klaire would later find out what happened that fateful night.

She went to bed, sleeping fitfully, worried mostly about Jess, who was worried about Sam. He would be coming home some time tonight. She'd gone to bed early, in hopes of sleeping away her fears.

She'd awoken to the sounds of sirens. And then came a phone call.

It was Angela – "Oh, my God, Klaire. Something's happened–"

She was talking so fast it was all Klaire could do to understand what Angela sputtered out.

"I got a call from Sam. He – he s-said – Oh, Klaire, it's horrible!" There was the sound of Angela crying over the phone, and Klaire was immediately alarmed.

"What is it?" she asked repeatedly before Angela could finally answer her through her sobs.

"Jessica's _dead_!"

The hours that followed were a blur – Klaire remembered being in front of the burning building. She remembered the ambulance, the firefighters. She recalled Sam standing by the trunk of a beautiful black Impala, a man Klaire thought to be his brother beside him. She remembered the trunk closing, remembered turning back to the building and watching as it burned with Angela.

She remembered hearing a car door slam, and she turned to see Sam getting into the car, tears in his eyes as he turned away from the remains of his home.

She recalled him driving away, never to be seen again.

She recalled watching her friend go up in smoke.

She recalled playing the end over and over again in her mind.

_Don't worry_, _Jess._

_I just have this awful feeling that something horrible is going to happen. I_ know _it is. It's like I can_ feel _it._

_Don't worry,_ _Jess._

_I _know _it is._


End file.
